


Taking Care of Her Man

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura takes care of Tom after he's injured protecting her during an assassination attempt. (Written for the BSG Kink prompt: she doesn't get to take care of him often.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Her Man

“Any particular reason I’m here rather than tucked nice and warm in my bed?”

Tom winced as he sank down into one of the plush chairs lining the president’s office. Cottle had offered him something for the pain but he’d tucked the pills into his jacket pocket for later after Laura ordered him back to Colonial One. 

She was wound tight as a coil, pacing in front of her desk at a dizzying pace. She’d held it together, of course, for the Doctor and the Admiral and then the press as they stood together and reassured the fleet both the president and the vice president had survived the assassination attempt. But he could tell by the tightness around her eyes and the slight tremor in her hand the afternoon’s events had the famously controlled woman close to breaking and he wondered, idly, what that would look like. 

Finally she stopped in front of the chair and fixed him with a glare, her hands firmly on her hips. 

“You’re a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ man. What the hell were you thinking, Tom?”

He hadn’t been, to be honest. He saw the gun before he even heard the shot and throwing himself on top of Laura was an instinctive response. His head, he found out later, hit the side of the podium and when he woke up it was to the pain of the president shaking his dislocated shoulder and screaming his name just inches from his face. 

“I owed you one, Roslin,” he said. He grinned at her and hoped it came off as cocky rather than exhausted. “That and I thought saving your pretty little butt might help my approval ratings.”

Laura tried to glare but he could see the smile tickling the corners of her mouth. She dropped her hands and walked over to him so she could run her thumb across his cheek, just below the bandage at his temple. 

He felt his eyes flutter and let them close, enjoying the feel of her cool fingers on his skin. It wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined finding himself on her maternal side but he figured he would take it however it came.

After a few moments her fingers stilled and he forced his heavy eyes open. Laura’s features were soft and open but as soon as she caught him studying her she blushed and turned her head to the side. 

Tom grinned and shifted in the chair, a mocking quip on his lips. The motion sent a sharp pain through his shoulder and he gasped involuntarily instead. 

“Oh, Gods, Tom,” Laura exclaimed, righting herself so she was looming above him again. “I’m so sorry I dragged you back here. I was just…”

She trailed off and clenched her eyes shut. He watched her lock away whatever emotion that had been threatening where she kept them all and wondered if this rare display was from the shock of being shot at or something else. He blamed whatever Cottle gave him right after for thinking for even a moment it might be because she’d imagined losing him and it scared her. 

“Hey, it’s alright, Laura.” He reached up with his good hand and patted her arm. “We’ve both had a rough day. Why don’t you help me up so I can get out of here and you can get some rest?”

She nodded resolutely and let him take her arm. He was ashamed at how much weight he had to put on her small frame when the room started spinning the moment he stood up. 

“Easy, easy, just give it a minute,” she advised. He stood still, eyes closed, willing the world to right itself. He felt her hand rubbing soothing circles across his back and, even in such a state, marveled at how having her so close made his skin tingle with pleasure. 

He kept his eyes trained on the floor when she started walking him toward the exit. It was only when he saw the bottom of the curtain being pulled aside did he realize she was ushering him into her own bedroom. 

He looked up carefully and caught her eyes. 

“You’re in no shape to get all the way down to the shuttle and back to your ship. You can stay here tonight and I’ll bunk with Tory,” she explained. 

She prodded him further into the room and stopped at the edge of her tiny bed. 

Tom felt the energy change in the room and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. The last time they’d been in her bedroom together he’d taken her against the bulkhead before making it to the bed. It was the third time they slipped up and frakked and each time she solemnly swore it would never happen again. 

“Well,” Laura said nervously, “you know where everything is. Sleep well.” 

She turned to leave and Tom had to stifle the urge to laugh at her uncharacteristic discomfort. He didn’t have the energy to frak her but he couldn’t resist frakking with her head a little. 

“Uh, Laura, I think I’m gonna need some help.” He pointed to the sling with his good hand and contorted his features into a pitiful expression. 

She looked at him for a long moment as if trying to judge his intentions. Luckily for him, compassion won out and she nodded crisply before coming closer to unbutton his jacket. 

He’d never been one of those who mistook Laura Roslin as a harmless school teacher but he could see that side of her clearly as she carefully lifted the sling from his shoulder and supported his arm with her hand while she removed it. His sharp intake of breath, only slightly exaggerated, drew a comforting hum from her lips and he had to focus all his will not to shudder at the sound. 

She made quick work of the shirt buttons and it was only when he was standing bare chested in front of her that she looked up to meet his eyes. 

“If you think I’m taking your pants off for you, you’ve got another thing coming, Mr. Vice President.” She motioned for him to sit down of the bed and he complied carefully. “I’ll take your shoes off while you deal with your zipper. I’ve no doubt you’ve got some experience doing that with one hand.”

He ducked his head to hide his smirk as she gracefully sank to the floor and started untying his shoes. Much to his chagrin he could feel himself hardening at the sight of Laura Roslin between his legs, her head bowed in concentration. 

She didn’t notice until she had stood to help him up to slip off his pants and his half hard erection pressed against her thigh. She looked up at him sharply. 

“You seem to be enjoying this a little too much, Mr. Zarek. Something about getting shot at make you horny?” 

She motioned for him to step out of his pants and when he did she kicked them away with the point of her pump. She ran a teasing finger under the waistband of his boxers and looked up at him, waiting for a response. 

Tom reached up with his uninjured hand and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a beautiful woman take care of me, Laura,” he said with a raw honesty he hadn’t exactly intended to betray. 

He watched Laura’s features soften into something resembling sadness and immediately felt ashamed. Before he could apologize she was kissing him, hard, and running her nails down his back.

He would have stopped her had he thought she was acting out of some sense of duty but he could tell from the wild expression in her eyes as she stripped him of his boxers and eased him down on the bed that this was how Laura Roslin had decided to break.

All rational thought left him when he felt her lips tighten around his length. She used her hand to get him fully hard and he let out a deep groan when she moved it to his balls, expertly teasing in all the right ways until he was panting. 

“Gods, Laura,” he muttered under his breath. He settled back on the pillow but didn’t dare close his eyes. Watching the president of the Twelve Colonies suck him off was a long held fantasy and he couldn’t bring himself to object no matter how much he knew he should. 

She worked him with the same intensity she applied to every task and he could feel himself tightening far too soon. 

“Frak, Laura, I’m gonna come,” he warned, clenching his eyes shut. He felt her lips wrap around him again and he started bucking into her mouth, ignoring the pain in his shoulder in favor of the blissful sensation of being held on the edge of release. 

He forced his eyes open when he started to come, the sight of Laura Roslin taking his seed down his throat with a triumphant look in her eyes strengthening the force of his orgasm. She licked and stroked him until he stilled and it was then that the day’s exhaustion caught up with him. His whole body felt heavy and, try as he might, he found himself unable to even open his eyes. 

He heard Laura stand and then the rustling of fabric. He must have completely drifted off because the next thing he felt was a warm cloth cleaning him gently. 

“Thanks,” he muttered thickly. That drew a soft laugh from the president and the next thing he felt was her holding something small and hard against his lips. He opened his eyes to see her holding a glass of water close to his face.

“You’ve gotta take your pills, Tom, or you’ll wake up in pain,” she ordered. He opened his mouth and let her help him take a sip to wash them down. He settled back against the pillow and looked up at his caretaker. 

“Thank you, Laura.” He patted the sheets next to him and smiled rakishly. “I think you better stay here in case the patient needs something in the middle of the night.”

She rolled her eyes and made a little noise of protest but he wasn’t surprised when she stripped down to her underwear and climbed in beside him. He figured, with not a little ego, she needed to feel his body close to hers as a reminder of what she hadn’t lost. 

He was almost asleep, a smile lingering on his lips at the thought, when he felt Laura’s hand running across his abdomen.

“Tom?”

Her voice sounded small and vulnerable. He grunted his acknowledgment and mentally crafted the perfect words to soothe the woman curled into his side.

They died in his throat when he felt Laura’s fingers grazing across his soft, sated anatomy. He opened his eyes and found her face just inches from his own, her gaze steely.

“If you ever try to take a bullet for me again,” she said as she tightened her grip on his balls, “I swear to Gods I’ll bite it off.”


End file.
